leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerath/History
Previous Lore 1st= "I have no need for vengeance. Time has brought ruin to the mages of Shurima and I alone remain." - , the Magus Ascendant In the ancient civilization of Shurima, the mage called Xerath practiced magic with undying passion. He believed that with enough magical power, he could gaze into the heart of Runeterra to know the secrets of history and the universe beyond. Such magic was beyond the limitations of a mortal body, but Xerath obsessively pursued a path to infinite power nonetheless. With every breakthrough he grew more and more powerful, yet not without consequence. Xerath's increasing arcane abilities wrought havoc on his physical form. Desperate, he undertook a dangerous ritual to transcend his dying body. The outcome would be immortality or self-destruction. Violent magic unleashed during the ritual caused devastation throughout Shurima, but when the dust settled, Xerath emerged as an ascended being of pure arcane energy. Free of flesh and bone, Xerath held nearly infinite power at his command. However, in the wake of his chaotic ritual, the mages of Shurima feared his careless disregard for life would bring ruin to the kingdom. After a terrible struggle they subdued Xerath, but they could not destroy his ascended form. Instead they trapped him within an enchanted sarcophagus and sealed him in an underground tomb. Eons passed, civilizations rose and fell, and Xerath's imprisonment was lost to memory. For centuries, Xerath's vast power tore away at the sarcophagus and weakened its spell. Finally, he willed forth a burst of magic that shattered his prison, but its core remained, containing Xerath and his power within its broken pieces. Seeking to rid himself of this burden, he was drawn to the magic of Valoran's nexuses and found he could absorb their power. Yet the nexuses had gatekeepers: petty mages known as summoners. Xerath knew his key to true freedom from his prison lay in gaining their trust, and he offered his power to the League of Legends. Previous Abilities : These abilities were part of Xerath's original kit, in use from his release in V1.0.0.126 until his rework in V4.2. as bonus armor. }} | }} After gathering energy for seconds, Xerath fires an arcane beam that deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = |range = 900 (1300 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath immobilizes himself at his location, granting his spells 400-range and gaining bonus magic penetration. |description2 = This lasts up to 8 seconds but can be canceled early by reactivating the ability. When the effect ends, Xerath gains 35% increased movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | second delay that cannot be cancelled. * Activation triggers and effects but reactivation does not. * Knock back and knock up effects are not prevented. * Xerath can use while rooted. * The ability's cooldown begins when the effect ends and the speed buff starts. |video= }} }} Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 (1000 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a 200-radius. Arcane Barrage can be recasted up to two more times in the next 12 seconds. |leveling = |range = 900 (1300 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | second casting time that must be completed in order for the beam to deal damage. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Xerath's death. If Xerath dies during the seconds, the beam will fizzle after the 0.5 seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Xerath is displaced by a knockabout or pull effect during the cast time, Arcane Barrage fill still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * The outline of the area of effect will appear the moment Xerath begins casting, and deals damage after the delay. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the blast. * There is a second internal cooldown between casts ( seconds after the previous cast has dealt damage). * A cosmetic buff indicates how many casts are left. * The sight radius is estimated to be 300. * Xerath laughs with each cast, louder with successive casts. ** Can be heard up to 1800 units away, unless Xerath is in the fog of war. |video= }} }} Previous Splash Art Xerath OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Xerath Xerath RunebornSkin old.jpg|1st Runeborn Xerath Xerath BattlecastSkin old.jpg|1st Battlecast Xerath Patch History ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. * ** Target range changed to 5000 at all ranks from . ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 459 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 22 from 44. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 526 from . ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ;V7.19 September 27th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where only half of the particles were displayed on cast. ;V7.18 * ** Slow now correctly decays from 25% to 13% once, not twice. ;V7.15 * ** Slow increased to 25% from 10%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.24 * ** Re-fixed a bug preventing Rite of the Arcane from damaging if cast from too far away. ;V6.16 * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ;V6.9 * ** Width reduced to 145 from 150. ** Warning indicator now better matches the damage zone. * ** duration changed to -2 seconds from - . * ** Number of barrages increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Base damage changed to from . *** Total damage increased to % AP)}} from . ** Range increased to from ** Impact radius increased to 200 from 190. ** Delay between shots increased to seconds from . ** Camera now zooms out a bit when casting this spell. ** Updated particles. ;V6.7 * ** The cast range indicator for Rite of the Arcane has been shrunk to match the ability’s actual range. ** Rite of the Arcane no longer fails to deal damage to at extreme ranges. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 44 from 47. ;V5.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Xerath could accidentally fire his first Arcane Barrage on top of himself if he pressed R too fast. ;V5.4 * ** Maximum stun duration reduced from seconds to seconds. ;V5.1 * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual maximum stun duration of seconds from incorrectly listing 2 seconds. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture updates to Classic, Battlecast, and Runeborn Xerath. ;V4.16 * General ** New lore. ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ;V4.15 * ** , and no longer proc twice when Xerath hits targets in the center of his spell. ;V4.14 * ** The 0.6 second cooldown between casts no longer benefits from cooldown reduction. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.2 Reworked * Additional quotes, including special taunts for and . * Stats ** Base mana reduced to to 238 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 47 from 45. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Mana regeneration per 5 per level increased to from . ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Attack animation slightly shortened. * (Innate) ** Every 12 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack will restore 30 - 195 mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion * (Q) ** Xerath starts charging, gradually increasing Arcanopulse's range from 700 to 1400 while slowing down movement speed by up to 50% over the next seconds seconds. After 3 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. ** After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown adjusted to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * (W) ** Calls down a ground-targeted blast of energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught within the blast and slowing them by 10%. Enemies caught in the middle of the blast instead take magic damage and are slowed by instead. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (E) ** Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Shocking Orb has travelled. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (Ultimate) ** Xerath roots himself in place and gains three shots of Arcane Barrage, a very long range magic artillery that does magic damage to all enemies hit. Xerath can cancel this effect early. Half of the cooldown is refunded if no shots of Arcane Barrage were used. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: 100 at all ranks ** Range: ;V3.12 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Can now be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Reduced the delay between casting the spell and the impact to seconds from . ** The visual indicator for the ultimate will appear at the start of the cast bar instead of at the end. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Magic penetration bonus increased to % from %. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 1700. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes stun the target for 2 seconds instead of . ;V1.0.0.126 - Added * General ** Splash artwork and in-game models for and changed. This was due to them having similar colors to . ** (Innate) *** Xerath feeds on arcane power, making him increasingly resilient to physical harm. He converts a percentage of his ability power into armor. ** (Q) *** Fires a long-range beam of energy, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. ** (W) *** Xerath anchors himself to a source of magical power, increasing the range of all spells and granting him bonus % magic penetration. Although he is immobilized while Locus of Power is active, his movement speed increases upon disabling the ability. ** (E) *** Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with stuns them. ** (Ultimate) *** Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. }} Category:Champion history Category:Xerath